


Harley Quinn gets reved up batstyle

by rammbo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Balls crushing, Beating, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough anal, Spanking, Triple Penetration, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley gets caught by members of the batclan and they reve her up tell she all most explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley Quinn gets reved up batstyle

The Joker, Harley Quinn and the rest of jokers gang are giving the batclan nothing but trouble this night. Everyone split up Batman went after the Joker, Robin went after Harley and Nightwing went after the rest of them. While one member of the batclan stayed in the shadows. Robin followed Harley into a building by the docks and he chased her through the building. He tackled her to the ground and she got mad about that. She put up a fight and Robin had her handcuffed with her arms behind her back.

Ok brat wonder you got me but you won't get Mr. J he will be free as a bird.

Well you won't be for a while that is for sure, HMMMM yep.

What you looking at brat wonder, say is I am getting fat. Mr. J won't like a fat Harley.

No you are fine I forgot to see if you have any weapons on you.

This suit is skintight and as you can see I have nothing to hide.

True but I know you and the Joker and you can be tricky at times.

HEY STOP GRABBING MY BOTTOM YOU BAT PERVE !!!!.

Well nothing hiding there pat pat, let's see about here.

HEY LEAVE MY FUNBAGS ALONE THOSE ARE FOR MY PUDDIN ONLY BRAT PERVE !!!!

Nope you are not hiding anything there either.

Well you squeezed them hard enough that's for sure brat.

Looks like you liked me playing with your tits, since your nipples are getting hard. 

I did not like you playing with Mr. J's private property, you going to take me to jail, before your batpole gets any harder.

I nearly forgot to check one other place, I bet you are hiding something in it.

YOU FUCKING BRAT PERVE GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FUNBOX !!!!. I CAN HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR THAT !!!!. STOP RUBBING IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, FUCK YOU ARE MAKING ME OVERHEAT MY SUIT !!!! OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY, I HATE YOU BRAT WONDER !!!!. You made me ruin my new suit I hate you for that you brat

I knew you were hiding something from me Quinn

I wasn't hiding anything from you.

Yes you were Harley your hot twat, it sure loved me rubbing it. I think it's been a long time since the Joker rode his Harley.

Brat wonder stop that before I overheat again, oh please stop it. I can't take it any longer ride me Robin, ride me hard. This Harley hasn't been ridden in awhile, oh please ride the fuck out of me.

I thought so but you are still staying handcuffed thou. Now to get you on your back and now to cut you out of your suit. Cut cut rip rip there now to have some fun.

HEY DON'T DO THAT FUCK YOU DESTROYED MY SUIT BRAT !!!!. I changed my mind you can't ride Mr. J's Harley. SHIT THAT'S A BIG BATPOLE YOU HAVE THERE !!!!. KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME !!!!. STOP IT GET YOUR BATPOLE OUT OF BETWEEN MY FUNBAGS !!!!. 

OH YEAH I SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF THIS YEARS AGO !!!!. You sure do have a nice set of tits. They sure are fun to fuck that's for sure, I could do them allday long.

THOSE BELONG TO MY PUDDIN AND NOT YOU BRAT WONDER !!!! STOP SCREWING THEM YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE A MESS OF THEM BRAT !!!.

Anytime you want me to fuck your tits Quinn just call me. I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

STOP IT YUCK SHOOTING YUCKY BATSPUNK ON MY FACE !!!!. HEY GET YOUR BATPOLE OUT OF MY FUNBOX YOU BASTARD, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME !!!!. YOU HAVE TO STOP IT STOP IT OH FUCK ROBIN DON'T STOP KEEP REVING ME UP !!!!. I NEVER BEEN RIDDEN SO FAST AND SO HARD BEFORE !!!!!.

You sure have a tight fucking twat Quinn, I have to say it's very wet and warm and very soft. Bet it's been awhile since you had a fifteen year old cock in you.

OH ROBIN I want to ride you now, I am so fucking horny now. Turn over batstud and let me drive for awhile. FUCK YOU ARE BITTING MY NIPPLES SO FUCKING HARD !!!!. SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!.

RIDE ME YOU CROOKED BITCH LET'S SEE HOW FAST YOU CAN GO RIDE ME FASTER YOU BITCH GO FASTER !!!!.

If I go any faster I will blow up, god I love your young batpole inside of my wet funbox. It fills me up just right.

Hey little brother I see you got that crazy bitch finally and it looks like she loves being fucked by you. 

Yes she does big brother and she has great tits and a hot twat that loves to be fucked.

I think this crazy bitch owes me a blowjob.

FUCK YOU NIGHTWING I AM NOT GETTING TAG TEAMED BY YOU TWO !!!!. OH FUCKING SHIT KEEP THAT MONSTER BATPOLE AWAY FROM ME !!!!. YOU ARE A FUCKING FREAK OF NATURE !!!!.

We own your fucking ass you crazy bitch now blow me before I slap your fucking face off. That's it suck good bitch your ass depends on it. What's wrong bitch my cock too big for your tiny mouth..

Well big bro you are bigger than our bathorse's and Quinn has a very small mouth. If she don't breath throu her nose she is going to die on us.

Come on bitch you can blow me better than that. You sure are a lousy cock sucker. I guess I have to show you how it's done I will fuck your throat. You love my cock don't you fucking crazy bitch. Lets see if you can swallow my entire cock.

Big bro there is no way she can swallow that dick of yours you are too damm big for her. Her twat is cumming again. FUCK ME TOO UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. She is turning blue big bro you are going to kill her.

HERE I CUM YOU CRAZY BITCH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!!. She can't suck dick to save her ass, so I am going to fuck her ass then.

NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME I AM NOT INTO BEING DEGGRADED !!!!. Nothing goes up my tailpipe so fuck you Nightwing you bastard. You nearly broke my jaw and gagged me with your giant batpole.

I will fuck your ass and there is nothing you can do about it you crazy bitch.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GET IT OUT OF MY TAILPIPE OWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE KILLING ME !!!!!. HELP SOMEONE HELP I AM BEING MURDERD BY THE BATCLAN !!!!!. OH PLEASE GET OUT OF ME YOU ARE RIPPING ME TO PIECES !!!!!. OWWWWWWWWW DON'T PUT ANYMORE INTO ME MY TAILPIPE IS ON FUCKING FIRE !!!!!!!. 

Nothing better than fucking a virgin ass dry little brother, she is one tight ass whore that's for sure. There I go I have my entire cock in your asshole bitch. How do you like it whore.

I hate you nightbastard your fucking batpole is in my damm throat. FUCK THE PAIN IS TOO MUCH I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE PAIN , PULL IT OUT OH PLEASE PULL IT OUT I AM BEGGING YOU !!!!. DON'T PUT ANYMORE ONTO ME !!!!!!.

Now to fuck the shit out of her and show her how us bats fuck.

Are you two done with her yet I can hear her scream from three blocks away ????.

OH BATMAN I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE NIGHTFUCK IS RAPING MY TAILPIPE YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM !!!!. I can't take it anymore oh please help me I am begging you save me from this monster.

I think you are getting what you deserve whore now open your fucking mouth and suck me off do it now or you will die whore.

Yes bats OH FUCK you are almost as big as nightfuck is I am one fucked bitch. 

That's it whore suck my balls too, Nightwing how is that whores shithole ????.

Virgin tight when I first fucked it but now she is getting loser.

Robin how is her damm beaver hole.

Warm and pretty tight Batman.

This whore can suck a cock real good. I want her ass next Nightwing.

OH yeah you whore here comes my first load UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

I am going to cream this crazy bitch asshole UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Now to get my cock clean by this crazy bitch.

NO I WON'T SUCK IT AFTER ITS BEEN IN MY ASSHOLE, OWWWWWWWWWW LET GO OF MY HAIR BATS !!!!!. OWWWWWWWW NOT IN MY ASS AGAIN !!!!!. 

You will suck Nightwing's cock as I fuck your shithole and you will enjoy it. Now clean your shit off my oldest sons cock you fucking whore. Give her to me boys I am going to make her fuck her own ass. 

That's it you crazy bitch suck my cock clean of your nasty shit. I think she is getting better at sucking cock, that's it get my cock all nice and clean. How is her asshole Batman.

Like you been fucking it I am surprised you didn't rip her shithole like you did to Catwoman. But she can feel my cock still. Looks like Robin fucked her cunt good it's dripping good with his cum. 

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH there you go you crazy bitch a nice sperm drink for you.

So Batman were is the Joker at ????.

In a deserted building tied up to a old desk.

Won't he get away Batman.

No Robin Batgirl is guarding him.

But Batman after what he did to her last time do you think it's wise to leave her there with him.

What he did crippling her, what ever she does to him it will never be enough. Now back to this whore and her damm shithole.

Now I want this crazy birches snatch, FUCK she is damm tight Joker must have a pencil cock. 

STOP IT YOU TWO ARE HURTING ME STOP SCREWING ME !!!!. FUCKING STOP TAKE ME TO JAIL ALREADY YOU BASTARDS STOP IT STOP IT !!!!!. OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OY BOY YOU FUCKERS MADE ME CUM AGAIN !!!.

This crazy bitch is going get another load of batcum UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. 

Here i cum whore UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Now for her to fuck my cock and you better fuck me good whore or I will beat your ass..

I can't move I been screwed to hard by all of you. I hope my puddin is ok.

Knowing Batgirl he wil be lucky if she kills him quickly, instead of slowly. Now whore you will ride cock and move that ass of yours. SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW !!!!.

Bats I am moving as fast as I can take it easy beating my poor butt. You three are nothing but rapist in my book. SLAP OWWWWWWWWWWWWW BATS YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME !!!!.

Just shut up and fuck my hard cock, Robin fuck her shithole. 

I don't think she is going to feel my cock you and Nightwing stretched her wide open. But I will do it as you ask. 

I will check in with Batgirl to see how she is doing with Joker. Hey babe how it's going over there with the Joker.

Just fine shortpants but I want you guys to stay away for awhile me and this sick clown have some catching up to do.

Ok babe but call if you need help love you babe.

Love you to shortpants.

Well I wouldn't want to be the Joker right now that's for sure.

While Harley Quinn was being gangbanged by the Batclan. Over in the other building Batgirl planned to even the score with the Joker for putting her in a wheelchair. With a very special operation Batgirl was able to walk again.

So I see batbitch has a boyfriend who is it old bats.no must be nightpunk, no I know it's has to be feather head birdboy. You are a nasty bitch to fuck young boys like that.

Go to hell Joker I own your ass you piece of crap and no one is going to save you. Take this and this you sick fuck and this and this.

Batgirl started to beat the Jokers face tell he had a broken jaw and two black eyes. She used a tire iron on his hands and he screamed out in pain as she beat him. She wore a pair of brass bat knuckles to induce as much pain as possible to the clown Prince.

What she didn't know was Batman set up a camera to see what Batgirl would do to Joker.

Ok you fucking bastard now to do to you what you did to me. Since you raped me I am going to rape you now, I have a special strap on. You will feel so much pain like I did.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I was just having some fun with you batbitch. Hey if you want me to fuck you just untie me and we will have another go around. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU BITCH THAT'S NOT FUNNY GET THAT THING OUT OF MY RECTUM !!!!. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU BITCH THAT'S NOT FUNNY STOP IT !!!!!!. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BATBITCH KILL YOU I SAY KILL YOU. !!!

In your sick dreams Joker in your dreams and I have a sign that everyone will see in the Arkham showers. I am going to brand it on your pasty white ass. It says I am Batgirls bitch. 

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE KILLING ME !!!!!. STOP IT YOU FUCKING BITCH STOP RAPING MY RECTUM !!!!!!!!

Now to brand your bony ass. 

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!!!.

Joker passed out after Batgirl branded his ass and when he woke up he felt something being tied to his balls. Just then with a naked Harley Quinn in tow. She was leaking cum out of every one of her holes. Batman, Nightwing and Robin watched thru a window as Batgirl was going to make him pay. She tied a batline around Jokers balls and the other at the end of her bike. She woke the Joker up to show him what was instore for him. Batgirl reved up her motorcycle engine and Joker was crying like a baby. Then she took off and taking Jokers family jewels with her. Joker passed out and the batclan swung into action to stop Joker from bleeding to death.

Nightwing after what I saw your girlfriend do I would never make her mad.

That's right big brother if she kills you we will never find your body.

Well guys I thought I could charm her for anything stupid I do, but after what I saw I will literally have to kiss her sexy batass everyday. That's not a bad thing but I like my batballs right were they are at.

Back in Arkham Harley Quinn told everyone what the batclan did to her and what happened to her puddin. Most didn't believe it what she was telling them, but once the other seen Jokers ass and his missing balls. All the male prisoners swore to run like hell the day Batgirl comes there way. The female prisoners said the same thing about Batman, Nightwing and Robin once Harley started to show she was pregnant. The just wonder which one put a bat in Harley Quinn's furry funhouse. One night at the movies all the prisioners saw the Joker getting raped by Batgirl and her ripping off his balls. 

When Nightwing picked up Batgirl for there date he dropped to his knees and kissed both her ass cheeks Batgirl looked at him like he lost his mind. He said he would always kiss her sexy ass as long as he could keep his bat jewels. He told her he saw what she did to the Jokers family jewels and he liked his were they belong. Batgirl laughed very hard and squeezed his batjewels and told him that his batjewels were under her protection. He squeezed her sexy batass and said the samething about her fabulous batbutt. THE END


End file.
